1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adapter for extension tubes for use with an aerosol can, and more specifically, to an adapter configured to connect two extension tubes to allow engagement between the two extension tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerosol cans are well-known in the art and are extensively used to deliver a wide variety of products, including lubricants, paints, personal care products, food products, insulation and caulks, herbicides and insecticides, as well as compressed air for cleaning. In recent years, annual production of aerosol cans in the United States alone has surpassed 10 billion cans.
Aerosol cans generally include a can body defining an internal reservoir or chamber which stores a pressurized gas/liquid mixture to be dispensed through a spray nozzle connected to the can's dispensing mechanism, i.e., valve stem, orifice, etc. Aerosol cans are typically operated by depressing the spray nozzle to actuate dispensing of the contents stored within the internal reservoir. The spray nozzle may be specifically designed to control the spray pattern and droplet size of the fluid emitted from the aerosol can.
Some aerosolized products require precise control onto remote, hard to reach areas. Current methods of dispensing such products may employ a spray nozzle having an orifice sized to allow for insertion of an extension tube so that the point of disbursement is on the order of a few inches to several inches away from the spray nozzle (depending on the size of the extension tube).
Typically, the extension tubes are seated within a recess formed about the fluid dispensing orifice in the spray nozzle to connect the extension tubes to the spray nozzle and to facilitate fluid communication there between. Thus, as the spray nozzle emits the product, the product travels through the extension tube and is emitted out an end portion thereof.
A common deficiency associated with aerosol cans and extension tubes relates to the ability of an aerosol can with extension tube attached to reach areas that are not within reach of a single extension tube, or areas that do not allow the aerosol can to be maneuvered freely. Current solutions for reaching difficult to reach areas with aerosolized sprays require jury-rigging straws together with adhesive tape, glue or other means of attaching straws together. The user may attempt to connect two or more straws together, resulting in an inefficient delivery of aerosolized spray; adhesive tape is prone to failure because the pressurized substances travelling through the extension tubes can dislodge the tape, allowing the aerosol to escape before reaching its intended destination.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a device which can improve the connection between extension tubes to mitigate unwanted disconnection between said extension tubes.
The present invention addresses this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.